


Antonio's Sacrifice

by meitaroangst



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Angst, Antonio lives thank god, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of fluff at the end, Sacrifice, istg this is a remake of the ultimate duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst
Summary: Everyone makes a sacrifice for the ones they love. An ultimate sacrifice that will change the fate of the world. The Samurai Rangers go against a dangerous threat that they can't even beat. The only way defeat this threat is for Antonio to fight it alone. Lauren convinces him not go out and fight it alone but it was his fate. It would mean that she could lose him forever. Will this threat be stopped? It was Antonio Garcia's fate...
Relationships: Antonio Garcia & Lauren Shiba, Antonio Garcia/Lauren Shiba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Antonio's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this fic last year. I'm not proud of it but whatever.

_"I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up."_   
  


Antonio's Sacrifice

A huge blast blew the Samurai Rangers to the stone mountain wall. The Rangers demorphed back to their civilian forms, covered in injuries. One of them tried to stand up and fight back but they were too hurt to do so. Antonio refused to do nothing. He tried to get back up with all the strength he had left.

"Ah, not stopping I see?" Reiko says.

"We will stop you if it's the last thing that we'll do! Right guys?"

The six remaining Rangers looked at Antonio. Lauren, the Female Red Ranger, was the first one to get back on her feet. "A-Antonio's right. We can't just stand here and watch our world get destroyed. We have to fight back."

She fell right back down. Lauren was too weak to stand up. Her teammate/boyfriend turned around, seeing her on the ground. He kneeled to his knees, helping her out.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Antonio asked, helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Hmph. What a weakling. No wonder she's close with you."

Antonio held Lauren tight, protecting her. He noticed that Reiko gave Lauren an evil like glare. He held her in more tighter.

"This little weakling is just a useless girl. You don't even love her."

"That's not true!" Antonio yelled. "I love Lauren more than anything else in the world. I wouldn't let her go from my side over anything."

"Oh, darling, Antonio... Whatever shall I do with you..."

Reiko smirked in a evil way. She vanished right from the Ranger's eyes.

"Where did she go?!"

"Don't let your guard down, Antonio. She might still be around."

Antonio and the other Rangers looked around to see if Reiko was there. But there was no sign of her in sight.

"It's your fate, darling... you're meant to be with me."

Antonio heard a voice. Show yourself, Reiko!"

"My my, aren't you, difficult to deal with."

Reiko reappeared once more. But this time in front of Antonio and Lauren. The evil human/nighlok, grabbed the Female Red Ranger away from Antonio.

"Lauren!"

"Ah, ah, not so fast, darling! You don't want me to kill her if you make one more step, don't you?"

Antonio's eyes grew in fear. He felt his hands twitching. "Don't you dare to hurt her."

"Heheh. She is really special to you, isn't she?"

Reiko grabbed Lauren by the cheeks, then tossing her to the stone mountain wall. Antonio's eyes grew big. "LAUREN!!"

"Hmph. Pathetic." Reiko said. "Now that's done with... you are finally mine, Antonio Garcia. My dar-"

"You... s-stay away from... A-Antonio..."

Reiko, Antonio and the other Rangers looked at Lauren trying to get back up.

"Oh, the weakling can still stand, eh?"

"Lauren..."

She tries to stand up on her two feet. Blood fell down her forehead. Lauren was too injured to fight or walk to Antonio's side. But she didn't gave up.

"You just don't give up don't you?"

Reiko sighs. "I'll kill anyone who gets in my way from getting what I want."

She walked over to an injured Lauren but Antonio stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Hm? What's this?"

Antonio had tears in his eyes. He was desperate and scared. "Don't hurt her, please... I'll do whatever you say, Reiko, just please don't kill her!"

"Begging I see?" Reiko smirked. "Fine. I won't kill her. On one condition. Defeat me once and for all and I won't kill your 'precious' little girlfriend. If you don't do what I say... I'll kill her right in front of you. You have 24 hours."

Reiko vanished away for good. Antonio's hands couldn't stop shaking. He wasn't this scared and terrified like this before. He stood up, running to Lauren's side. Antonio helps her up. She looked at him in the eyes. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah. For now."

He hugged her tight, feeling her warmth. "You're safe now. Everything is going to be okay..."

"Antonio-"

"I'm sorry... that I wasn't there to protect you..."

Lauren felt him sob. It broke her heart to see him like this. It wasn't the first time she saw him this way. She held him closer, hugging him back. "You're safe and sound, Antonio. That's all that I care about."

Lauren hugged him tight. Never letting him go. Antonio and Lauren have been dating for a few months. They both care about eachother very much. Antonio is very overprotective of her while Lauren can be a little stubborn at times. They try to train to become stronger to protect the world and eachother.

"Antonio. Who was that girl?" Emily spoke as she walked to them.

He takes a deep breath, letting it go. He pulls away from Lauren's hug and carries her up bridal style. I'll explain everything once we get back to the Shiba House.  
  
  


~Antonio's Sacrifice~  
  
  


"Antonio told his teammates about Reiko. The Rangers were shocked about the truth. He told them that he has to fight her alone.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Emily screamed. "You can't fight her on your own!"

"Emily's right, Antonio, it's too dangerous." Jayden added.

"If I don't put an end to this, she's gonna kill Lauren. I have to fight her." Antonio says.

"You can call us for back up." Mia added.

"I can't risk you guys either. Besides, she said I have to go alone." Antonio replied.

"She's too strong for you, Antonio. We can't even defeat her!"

"Emily, you're gonna wake up Lauren up if you keep yelling." Kevin says.

"I don't care! Antonio is going to fight his ex girlfriend who is a nighlok and get himself killed! How the hell am I going to tell her that her boyfriend is dead?!"

"Emily... I know you're scared. We all are. But this is Antonio's choice. He has no choice." Mike comforts his girlfriend.

Lauren was like a big sister to the Yellow Ranger. She doesn't like to see her suffer. Emily hated the idea that Antonio should fight Reiko alone. It would only break Lauren's heart more.

"I'll tell Lauren everything. The whole truth. I just need some time."

"Fine." Emily said. "At least let us help you train for the battle."

"Alright. It's a deal."  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


The Gold Ranger trained all day until the sun came down. Antonio felt more stronger after training for seven hours. But he needed to train even harder in order to defeat Reiko. It was his fate to do so.

Lauren woke up from recovering. She was a bit sore but was feeling a whole lot better. The Red Ranger decided to get some fresh air outside. As she opened the door, she spotted her boyfriend training outside, shirtless. Lauren's cheeks turned bright red and her heart was beating fast. So fast, she could barely speak. Antonio heard a sound, he turned around and sees Lauren.

"You supposed to be in bed, resting up." Antonio says.

"I-I know. I'm feeling a bit better now." Lauren stuttered.

Antonio noticed that she was blushing hard. A smile appeared on his face as he walked closer. "You look cute when you blush like that."

He cups her right cheek with his hand, making Lauren blush even harder. Antonio entwines his fingers between hers. He leans in closer and placing his head on hers." The Gold Ranger smiled. Lauren's heart felt warm and soft.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Antonio asked overprotectively.

"Yes, Antonio, I'm fine. You don't have to be so overprotective."

He sighed. "I wasn't being-"

"You're my boyfriend, Tonio. I can tell that you're being overprotective." Lauren says.

Antonio chuckled as he puts on his shirt. "That's why I love you."

Lauren blushed but smiled. She spots the wooden training stick on the ground. "May I ask why you were doing out here training alone?"

"Why asking me that question, Lauren?" Antonio asks.

"It's just... I never seen you train before. Emily always tells me that you go out fishing." Lauren says.

"Y-yeah. I thought, I'd train more just incase the nighlok come back."

"Antonio... is there something that you're not telling me?"

Antonio kept shut without saying anything else. He didn't wanted to lie or make her worry. But he had to tell her the truth no matter at what cost.

"Whatever it is that you're keeping from me... I'll understand." Lauren smiled.

Antonio struggled more to tell her the truth. The words couldn't come out of his mouth. This was life and death. He might not see her again if Antonio doesn't defeat Reiko. But he had no other choice.

"Reiko, the girl that we tried to fight earlier used to be a couple. We dated for a few years before I became a Samurai Ranger. She broke up with me when she found out. Reiko wanted to get back together with me but she found out that we were dating. I didn't even found out that she was a half nighlok like Dayu. Pure evil. She said that... it's fate that Reiko and I should be together instead of you and me... That's why I have to put an end to this. If I don't defeat her. She... she's going to kill you..." Antonio explained.

Lauren didn't even say a single word. She just stood there in front of her boyfriend. She was shocked and scared. Soon as she realized. Her hand started shaking.

"You can't. You just can't fight her on your own, Antonio." Lauren spoke.

"But, Lauren-"

"I have to go."

Lauren went back inside the Shiba House, avoiding Antonio. Tears already started coming down her cheeks. She walked faster to get to her room. Lauren opened her bedroom door and shuts it close, locking it before Antonio could enter. She slides down to the floor as tears came down her cheeks. Lauren broke down into tears along with loud sobs. Antonio could hear her cries from the other side of the door. He places his hand on the dark wooden door. This made it worse. There was nothing that Antonio could do. The only way to protect her now is to defeat Reiko. Even if it means that might sacrifice himself.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


It was 3AM and Lauren couldn't sleep. Everytime she tries to close her eyes, all she sees is Antonio in blood. Dead. Tears would come down her face. Knowing that her sunny warmth will be lost forever. Lauren was scared. She didn't wanted to lose him. She was scared to lose him forever. Someone knocked her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Antonio entered her room. "I couldn't sleep and I uh... I wanted to be near you before, you know."

"I'm aware of that." Lauren said.

Antonio closed the door. He sits down on the edge of her bed. "Look Lauren. About earlier tonight-"

Lauren started breaking down again. She couldn't control her emotions. Lauren really scared. She gotten through PSD before. Having nightmares of Antonio dying. Lauren hasn't told him or the team about it yet. Antonio was devastated seeing her like that.

"Lauren, I-"

"You can't go out there, Antonio. You just can't!" Lauren sobbed.

"I have to, Lauren. If I don't stop her, she's going to kill you and I'll become half nighlok like her! Don't you trust me?"

"I-I do. I do trust you. It's just... I..."

Lauren shredded tears. Her heart was in pain. She couldn't take it. The fact that she's going to lose him.

"Look at me."

"I-I can't..."

Antonio cupped both of her cheeks with his hands and pulled her in close. "You're not going to lose me, Lauren. You're never going to lose me. Not being by your side, seeing you, sleeping next to you, kissing you... It will be hell for me. I'll promise you that I'll come back safe and sound. Okay?"

Tears streamed down her face. She realized that Antonio was right. Lauren thought the worst. Her only fear in life is losing the love of her life. But Lauren had faith in him. She had hopes of him coming back safe and sound. Lauren takes his hand, entwining her fingers between his.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is." Lauren replied with a smile as tears came down her face.

Antonio wipes her tears away with his fingers. "How bout' we get some sleep, huh? It's been a long day."

She nodded. The two Rangers layed down on her pillow, Lauren facing him.

"Good night, Lauren." Antonio smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Tonio."

They both drifted off to sleep. Antonio pulled her into his chest to feel her warmth. All that he could think about now is defeat Reiko and keep Lauren and his friends safe. Antonio loved Lauren more than anything else in the world. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


"You all set?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Antonio answered.

"Knock her dead, dude. She messed with the wrong Ranger to deal with." Mike said in a positive tone.

"I will." Antonio chuckled.

Lauren walked towards him, holding back her tears. She tried hard not to break down into tears.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh? For now at least." Antonio said.

"Of course it won't, silly. You know that. I know that you'll come back safe and sound." Lauren smiled. "J-Just like you said..."

Lauren choked on her words are her tears fell down her face. She covers her mouth to hide the tears.

"I-I'm sorry... I promised that I wouldn't cry." She sobbed.

"Hey. It's okay to cry." Antonio says as he pulled her in for a hug. "Everything is going to be good as gold!"

Lauren chuckled. "Good thing that you're cute, Tonio."

Antonio smiled. He pulls away from the hug, not letting go of her hand. "I'll see you later, Lauren."

"Stay safe, Antonio." Lauren replied with a smile.

He slowly lets go of her hand, leaving the Shiba House. The Rangers waved Antonio goodbye as he left. Tears came down Lauren's face as she waved goodbye.

"Are you okay, Lauren?" Emily asked her best friend.

"Yes, I'm okay." She said, wiping her tears away. "He's going to be okay. I know it."

"That's the spirit!" Emily said. "Come on, I'll make some tea for everyone."

Lauren followed the other Rangers back inside the house. She looked back as she saw her boyfriend leave the Shiba House. A small tear came down her face. Lauren stopped for a second. A fateful smile appeared on her mouth as she wiped her little tear away.

"I know you can defeat her, Antonio. I believe in you."  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  


"Well, well, well, you actually came alone, eh?" Reiko smirked.

"Let's get this over with, Reiko.

"Ah, fine." She sighs.

Reiko transforms into her nighlok form. Creating a huge wave of despair. Antonio could almost feel it.

"Ahh... I can feel your despair within me. You're so scared of not coming back to your so called girlfriend alive."

"I will defeat you today, Reiko Sonozaki. If it costs my own life." Antonio says.

He pulls out his morpher. Antonio takes a deep breath, letting it go. "This is for you, Lauren."

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!"

Antonio transformed into to the Gold Samurai Ranger. He grabs his Barracuda Blade, giving it a tight grip. "This the end, Reiko. You won't hurt anyone ever again."

"Confident, I see? Hmph. I'll allow it. Let's just see who will be the last one standing, shall we?"  
  


~Antonio's Sacrifice~  
  
  


Lauren looked up the stary night sky, waiting for Antonio's return. It was hours since he left. He hasn't come back since. She was getting really worried.

"Sis, it's getting really late. You should get some sleep." Jayden says.

"It's alright, little brother. I'm not going anywhere, until Antonio arrives. I have to see if he's okay." Lauren replies.

"I know my best friend. He doesn't give up without a fight." Jayden said.

"That is so Antonio of him." Lauren giggled.

"If he returns... tell him that me and the others are proud of him." Jayden smiles.

"I will."

Jayden heads back inside the Shiba House. The Female Red Ranger continued looking at the stars. It made her think about him. She loved cuddling with him while looking at the night sky. Lauren could feel his heartbeat.

"Antonio... please come back..."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She hugged her knees as she started crying. Lauren felt alone and worthless without him. She might think that he's dead. Lauren didn't want to think that. But her emotions let her think the worst.

"Lauren."

The teary eyed Red Ranger quickly lifted her head up, wiping her tears away. Antonio walked/limped over to her. He kneels down as he takes off his Ranger helmet.

"A-Antonio? Is... is it really you?" Lauren asked, tearing up.

"Yeah. It's me." Antonio smiled.

He pulled her in for a gentle hug. Lauren's tears slipped down her face. "Is it... over? Is Reiko gone?" She asked.

Antonio pulled away from the hug. He cups her cheeks with his hand, smiling. "Yeah. She's gone forever. I defeated her."

Lauren tried to smile but her overflowing tears slipped down her cheeks. Her hands were trembling. Antonio knew that she was scared. Scared of losing him. Lauren started breaking down into tears. She burries her head into his chest, letting all of her feelings out. Antonio runs his fingers into her soft blonde hair, pulling her in close.

"I-I was so scared, Antonio... The moment when you let go of my hand when you left, I... I was scared that you would never come back..." Lauren sobbed.

"Lauren. You know that I'll never leave you, right?" Antonio asks her.

"Yes..." She answered as she pulled away from his chest. "I know that."

Lauren felt her heart racing fast. She had strong feelings for Antonio and never told him how she really felt since they started going out. Lauren never found the words to say it, until now.

Antonio. I-I have to tell you something." Lauren says, holding his hand.

She wipes her tears. Before Lauren could speak, Antonio entwined his fingers between hers. He pulled her in close, feeling her warmth.

"I have to tell you something too." Antonio smiled.

Lauren's could feel him breathing. She felt his warmth. More warm than the sun. Her heart beated faster than a drum.

"I love you, Lauren Shiba." Antonio confessed. "You're my everything. I wouldn't imagine a world without you in it."

Tears came down her cheeks. She would never expect that Antonio would confess his feelings first. A smile came across Lauren's face.

"I love you too, Antonio." Lauren choked on her tears. "So much..."

He gave her a warm and soft smile as Antonio hugged her. The injured Gold Ranger felt the Female Red Ranger's warmth. The battle was finally over. Lauren and Antonio can finally be happy together. They both pulled away from the hug. But the two Rangers were too close to eachother. Lauren leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. She wraps her arms around his neck. They both deepened the kiss. Lauren felt her body getting a little bit warmer than usual. She had no control over it. But she liked it. Antonio pinned her down to the ground as the kiss got more passionate. Her body got a bit hotter. Like if she was on fire. Lauren didn't know how to stop. But she didn't wanted to stop.

A few minutes later, they both broke the kiss off for air. Lauren stood up straight. She was out of breath from the passionate kiss. She never felt like that before when they kissed.

"Lauren that was... amazing." Antonio says.

"I don't know what gotten into me. We never kissed like that b-before." Lauren stammered as her face went red. "But... I liked it."

"You did?" Antonio lifts an eyebrow.

Lauren nodded. "I did."

She wraps her arms around Antonio. Lauren looked at him with a smile.

"As long we're together, I'm not afraid of anything." She says.

"Me too, Lauren. Me too." Antonio smiled.

He entwines his fingers between hers, holding her in closer as their eyes met. Antonio felt his worries and fears go away. He can finally keep Lauren safe from anyone who tries to hurt her. Antonio is going to train more to be stronger like his teammates and girlfriend. To protect the one he loves.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! follow me on @iwijima on twitter or @banjouryuugas on tumblr


End file.
